


metanoia

by reidingrainbow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, Nightmares, Prince Karl, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, prince sapnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidingrainbow/pseuds/reidingrainbow
Summary: the journey of changing one’s mind, heart, self, or way of life.orPrince Sapnap marries a boy he hardly knows.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 240
Kudos: 580





	1. gold bands

It’s a rare day in April, one where the sky is vacant of dark clouds, where the ground is dry.

The hall which he stands in is grand, lined in gold fabrics and white flowers. His father sits on the throne, crown glimmers with red jewels, mimics the one resting on his own head, nestled between delicate curls. His hair is pulled back, relaxed against the back of his neck. The cape around his throat is heavy, itches his throat, suffocates between the velvet folds. There’s a slight chill in the air, blows through the opening at the top of his silk shirt, past the gold necklaces that line his collarbones.

He thinks that chill may come from many pairs of eyes on him, the nervousness that radiates off of him and onto the sea of people, who stare at him as he rocks on his heels in anticipation. He looks beside him, sees his best friends, formal attire and blank expressions. Dream gives him a small smile, as if to say _It’ll be okay_ , but he feels the gesture to be futile.

And then the sound of horns rings through the hall, and all eyes turn to the back doors, which slowly swing open to reveal white fabrics and a seraphic aura. Ivory light shines, encapsulates the emerging figure as he steps forward, soft bouquet in his fingers.

As he gets closer, Sapnap takes him in more; His hair shines under yellow crystal, his hazel eyes flit across the room in a tense race. He admires the way his shirt falls off his shoulders, exposes freckled, pale skin, the way beige trousers cling to his thighs and gold hangs off his slender neck. There’s a small crown on his head, amethyst lining the lustrous metal. He is beautiful, Sapnap can admit.

They’re face to face when Sapnap finally lets out the shaky breath he had been holding. He opens his hand to the other boy, helps him up the stairs until they face one another. He lets go.

The ceremony begins with a chalice holding sweet wine. Sapnap grabs it in unsteady hands, holds it up to his lips and takes a delicate sip. It’s sweet, sweet like honey, sweet like the matrimony taking place. He passes it forward, and the other takes it, mirroring his action.

His father says a few words, about union and complacency, about the joy and prosperity that will come from their correspondence. Sapnap stares straight forward, into the eyes of the boy that seems to twitch with every happy word. From afar, ingots seemed to dance in the chocolate of his eyes, but the width at which they stand reveals the ice behind his gaze, the frozen content that sticks to his features. He knew he was to marry from the wintery kingdom of the North, but to see it in person brings a whole new revelation.

They are each handed a ring. Sapnap is instructed to begin, so he reaches out, grabs the hand opposite of him, and slowly slides the gold band onto the other’s finger as he speaks, “As your husband, I vow to honor you, to fight for you, to give you all that I have and to share all that I do not. I vow to stay true to my word, to stay devoted to you in our holy matrimony, through sickness and health, through times of war and peace, until the day I depart from this world. These things I do promise.”

He takes a breath, as the same is done to him, much more delicate than he had tried to be. Sapnap can feel the chill of palms on his own as the other says, tone without emotion, “As your husband, I vow to cherish you, to devote myself to you completely, share with you all that I have and to give all that I do not. I vow to stay true to my word, to stay faithful to you in our holy matrimony, through darkness and light, for better or for worse, until the day I depart from this world. These things I do promise.”

He lets go of Sapnap’s hand, and then it is official. The gathering claps for them, echoes through the halls, but it falls on deaf ears. There is one thought flowing through his brain, the thought that he is married, that he has been given away for the rest of eternity to someone he hardly knows.

He looks to his husband.

_His husband._

***

He learns very quickly that his spouse is quiet.

There is a small festival afterward, with a lot of food and friends. He sits at a table, surrounded by close friends, but the boy does not say a word, does not touch the plate in front of him, does not look anywhere but his hands. His friend George cracks a joke from across the table and he laughs, Dream practically spilling his glass all over the white linen table cloth in laughter, but the boy next to him does not move an inch, does not crack a smile.

Sapnap wonders if he _can_ smile.

Dream says something in return, but he focuses his attention on scooting his chair a little to the left, leaning down and whispering, “Are you hungry?”

Glaciers snap up, meeting his own soft eyes. He shakes his head, “Not hungry.”

Sapnap’s eyebrows shoot upward. He speaks at last. His instincts tell him to give a snide remark back, but he pushes that away, wanting to try to be reasonable, “You must be. It’s late now, and you travelled all day to get here.”

“I said no,” his husband huffs, face drawn out and serious. Sapnap pulls back at the sharp tone, at the rotation in the atmosphere. His friends stop their conversation in favor of looking at them in bewilderment. He is at a loss for words. The boy next to him is harsh, nothing like the saccharine ambience that ellipses around him, that beams off of him and into the room.

He scoffs, “I hope you’re not talking to me.”

“And if I am?” The other questions with a tilt of his head, his crown tipping at the action.

And Sapnap wants to say so many foul, inappropriate things about the selfish, loathsome boy in front of him, who is acting half his age in a formal setting, who seems to have no experience being royalty because he cannot hide his emotions, but he doesn't get the chance to. His father strides over, places a hand on his shoulder, and the tension dissipates into fake enthusiasm, “Sapnap, how are you? I just came over to congratulate you both. Karl, you will do well here.”

Karl bows his head slightly, “Thank you, King Bad. I am happy to be here.”

His father smiles as Sapnap looks up at him, “Thank you, father. It is a happy day.”

His father pats him twice before moving on to another group of people, and then the tension returns, thick and cloudy, sits heavy on his chest. George bites his lip, eyes flutter across the room in a discrete way as Dream clears his throat, “So, Karl, what is it like where you’re from? Is it always cold, or-”

“Excuse me,” Karl interrupts him as he stands and walks away from the table, not looking back.

Sapnap turns to his friends with a shocked expression. George has his hand over his mouth to conceal his laughter, and he glares, “Stop laughing.”

“You got a feisty one there,” Dream says, arms crossed over his chest, leaned back in his chair.

Sapnap puts his head in his hands, his fingertips holding his crown in place, “Tell me about it! I’m stuck with him for the _rest of my life!_ He hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you,” George hums softly, gives him a serious but hopeful look. “He can't hate you if he doesn't know you.”

Sapnap groans, “He won't even _look_ at me, George. This is a disaster. I shouldn’t even be in this position right now.”

A hand comes down to meet his wrist, squeezes tightly. He looks up into concerned green eyes, “I know, but you have to make the most of it now. It’ll all work out. Who knows? Maybe you’ll end up loving him.”

Sapnap turns his head to the direction where Karl walked off. There are still crowds of people chatting, lingering in the castle walls, but no sign of the boy he just married. He looks back with a sigh.

Marrying was a mistake.

It’s not like he had a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i deleted my other royalty au in favor of writing this lol
> 
> i hope you enjoyed ! chapters will come out twice a week (hopefully)
> 
> twitter: @jilchamp


	2. cold winds

He shuts the door behind him, the wall softly shaking at the force of it. He’s exhausted from the social pressure he’s been put under today, and he just wants some rest.

He slips off his crown and sets it on the dresser. Normally, he’d have someone to help him with this, but tonight is supposed to be a special night, a night where he shares his time with only one other person, so no one arrives after him to help him out of the many layers covering his body. He sheds his cloak and peels off his jewelry, pulls his silky hair out of it’s tight bun and lets it flow to his shoulders.

There’s a slight cough from behind him and he whips around. His husband stands there, arms clasped behind his back, sways on the balls of his feet. In the silvery gleam, he looks innocent, refreshed. He’s been changed into a sheer nightgown that drapes down his shoulders and reveals sharp collarbones, elegant shoulders. He looks like an angel in purest form, and if Sapnap did not know the true nature of their partnership, he would have no trouble falling to his knees in rapture.

But he contains himself, slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt as he says, “I didn’t know you were in here.”

“Well, I am,” Karl says in reply. He holds his hand out in front of himself, seemingly blocking his vision, “Can you not?”

Sapnap looks up, “Not what?”

“Change in front of me,” his husband finishes. Sapnap rolls his eyes and turns around, shrugging out of his shirt. He tosses it aside and walks into his closet, pulls a soft shirt off a hanger and throws it messily over his head. He pulls his arms through as he walks back into the room, where Karl remains in his stagnant position, eyes locked on him, nervous but unyielding. He clears his throat softly, “W-We’re not doing anything tonight.”

He says it like he’s convincing himself, laced with false confidence and rough demand, and Sapnap is taken aback. Confusion washes over him, and then relief. He sighs, laughs slightly, “No, we are not. I wasn't planning on it.”

And then Karl’s eyes widen, profusely, “What do you mean you weren't planning on it? That’s what we’re supposed to do, right? Consummate the marriage?”

“Sure,” Sapnap hums as he slips off his shoes and sits on the edge of his bed. “But I would not want to take advantage of you, especially since you just said no.”

“But-” Karl starts but then stops himself. He fiddles with his fingers, nips softly at the pink of his lips. Sapnap finds it to be an endearing gesture. “I’ll find another place to sleep.”

Sapnap raises his hand, “You can sleep here. Appearances are everything.”

And the sweet demeanor is dropped, and Sapnap is left with a bitter boy, one who stalks over to the other side of the bed and tentatively moves the covers before laying down. He doesn’t say another word, doesn’t turn from where he faces the balcony, where moonlight illuminates his figure.

Sapnap lays down next to him.

Sleep comes easy.

***

He’s gone when Sapnap awakens. The sun is bright on his eyes and he turns, curls in on himself to hide from the light.

And then the door swings open, George saunters in and Sapnap whines, grabs his pillow and covers his face. It’s ripped off of him in an instant, “Please let me sleep.”

“No can do, your highness,” George hums with a grin. “I brought you breakfast.”

That perks him up a bit. He cracks open an eye, “Jam?”

“On white,” George nods. He pulls himself up to the headboard and George sets a platter on his lap, bountiful of oatmeal and the finest bread. He digs in like a starving man, like he hadn’t had a full feast the night before, and George hisses, “Slow down, dumbass. The food isn't going anywhere.”

Sapnap rolls his eyes as he takes a slower bite of his toast. He chews and swallows before asking, “Where did Karl go?”

George sits at the foot of his bed, smoothes out the wrinkles in his pants, “I saw him by the lake this morning. There are already rumors flying about.”

“Rumors?” Sapnap’s eyebrows raise.

“Mhm,” George smirks. “Rumors about how good you must be in bed for Karl to look _that_ tired.”

Sapnap huffs and knees him in the ribs, “Shove off, you idiot. You know that’s not true.”

“Yeah, _I know_ , but the rest of the kingdom doesn’t. It’s a good thing. You’re keeping up your image,” the other says as he grabs a grape off the platter and plops it into his mouth. Sapnap glares. “How was last night anyway?”

“Weird,” Sapnap answers. “He’s got some serious mood swings. One second he’ll be calm and collected and the next minute he’s mad at me for absolutely no reason. I don't get it.”

George giggles softly, “Married life. Couldn’t be me.”

“Fuck off,” Sapnap grumbles as he pushes the now empty tray off of his lap. “You could be if you told Dream how you really felt. But alas, you're a pussy.”

George goes red and his eyes narrow. He grabs the tray and stands, “Go to hell.”

“Have a good day, Georgie,” Sapnap winks. He gets a middle finger in return.

When the door shuts, he pulls himself out of bed and starts his day.

***

He sits through two meetings, bored out of his mind.

He hates this side of being royalty, the side where he sits around and listens to the elderly bicker about taxes and land. He wants to go outside, he wants to go sword fight with Dream or visit the gardens and get some fresh air, not be stuck in this little room. He feels like he’s suffocating, feels himself sinking under the weight of his responsibility. He shouldn’t even be here.

Things never go his way.

His father makes him learn, tells him that someday he will be in charge of it all and that he needs to have some experience. Sapnap knows that day is far from now, but he does as he’s told. Bad is good to him, always has been a loving father, and the least he can do is respect his wishes.

When the last colloquium is over, he rushes out the door and to the fields, doesn't look back. The wind blows through his hair, cools down his face as he runs to where the knights are training. The clash of metal rings in his ears, gives him goosebumps as he gets closer, until he spots his favorite blond.

He smiles, “Dream!”

Green eyes meet his own, and Dream beams, “Hi, Sapnap. How was the meeting?”

“Terribly underwhelming,” Sapnap hums. “What have you been up to?”

“Just a bit of work, s’all,” Dream says. He steps closer, whispers in his ear, “Your prince is over there.”

Sapnap follows his gaze to the lake a few feet away. Karl sits by the waters edge, knees tucked into his chest, head buried in a book. He knows the boy has been there since this morning, and a small part of him wonders if he’s okay, if he’s eaten anything or had anything to drink.

Only a small part, though.

Dream seems to read his mind, because he adds, “George has been bringing him things all day.”

He looks back as his friend with a smirk, “You’ve been watching him, then?”

“Go to hell,” Dream rolls his eyes. “I was watching _Karl_ , making sure he’s okay, because that’s _my job_. You should go check on him, though.”

“What? Why?” Sapnap asks. Dream gives him a look. He crosses his arms, “He hates me! He’s just gonna send me away.”

Dream tilts his head, “You don't know that. The only way you’re gonna get through to him is if you talk to him. In fact, maybe you’ll end up really liking him.”

“ _Dream!_ ”

His friend nudges him forward, “Go!”

Sapnap gives him one more pleading look, but Dream doesn’t budge, and soon he’s trudging downhill to where his husband sits, slouched over and disorganized. It contrasts his usual presence, makes Sapnap go on high alert. The grass rubs at his ankles with every step he takes, the air smells fresh as he approaches the water.

Karl doesn't move when he arrives, when he sits down next to him and digs his hands in the dirt. He licks his lips before speaking, “Hey.”

Karl’s head snaps up. His hair falls a bit in his face, red highlights reflected by the sun. His cheeks are rosy. He stares, “What do you want?”

“Uhm,” Sapnap clears his throat. “I just...wanted to see how you were.”

Karl just blinks.

Sapnap rubs the back of his neck. Internally, he curses out Dream for making him do this. He knew it would be awkward. “What are you reading?”

“Pride and Prejudice,” Karl answers softly.

“Oh,” Sapnap says. “I don’t know that one. Is it good?”

Karl nods, “So far. I just started today.”

“I see,” Sapnap responds, not knowing what else to say. It’s hot outside, and he twists the ring on his finger absentmindedly, “Well, I just wanted to check on you, I guess. I didn’t see you when I woke up.”

“Did you need to?” Karl questions.

“Well, no, but-”

“Okay then,” Karl cuts him off. “I’m fine. You don't need to check on me. I’m not a child.”

“I never said you were,” Sapnap snaps back.

Karl looks away, “Okay.”

“Okay,” Sapnap stands up, brushes his pants off. “I’ll see you tonight, I guess.”

Karl doesn’t say anything else as he walks away, feeling dejected and frustrated. They started off okay, but they always devolve, always crumble like fragile ruins under cold winds.

He walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates every tuesday and thursday :)  
> i hope you enjoyed !
> 
> twitter: @jilchamp


	3. bad dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (decided to update three times a week so it doesnt take me as long to write. enjoy !)

_The wind is blowing around him. It’s dark. He can hardly make out his surroundings, only the shadows of trees under an obstructed moon. The stars are gone. He’s alone._

_Except he’s not. There’s a figure walking in front of him, halo of white light pouring off of him as he saunters, never looking from his straightforward position. Sapnap recognizes him immediately. He chokes, chokes on his grief._

_And he wants to scream out to him, to call his name, to be near him again, just one more time. He reaches out, tries to step forward, but he cannot move, cannot break the barrier that encompasses him, that traps him in his sorrow._

_The person continues to walk, doesn’t acknowledge his presence, doesn't stray, and Sapnap has to get through to him, has to get to him. He pushes, wills himself to say just one word._

_“Punz!”_

His eyes shoot open and he sits upright, cold sweat on his forehead and breathing heavy. His hands curl into the bed sheets as he tries to get himself under control.

He feels rustling beside him and he looks down. Golden eyes watch him curiously, almost concerned, “Are you alright?”

He takes a breath, “M’Fine.”

“Bad dream?” Karl asks as he sits up, leans back against the headboard, hands in his lap. Sapnap nods softly, rubs his eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Sapnap answers quickly.

Karl bites his bottom lip, looks around the room. He speaks, “My mother used to tell me that when I had a nightmare, it was because the moon was covered by clouds, and that the stars would protect me.”

Something swells in his chest, deep, unrecognizable. He pushes it away, “That’s nice.”

“Yeah,” Karl says. He points to the balcony, “The stars are out.”

Sapnap follows his finger. They are gleaming tonight, present against an almost midnight blue sky. He stares for a moment, then looks back to his husband, who has sunk back into the bed, eyes shut and snuggled in his pillow.

He smiles, whispers into the silence, “Thank you.”

He gets no response as he lays back down and closes his eyes, but he doesn't really need one. The small, almost nonexistent smile that replaces stern on Karl’s face is enough.

Progress.

***

Sapnap sits on the kitchen counter, biting into an apple as he watches his friends dance around one another. Dream is a nuisance, especially when it comes to George. He always has been.

“Get out of my way, asshole!” George shoves Dream away as he opens the fridge door and pulls out a glass bottle, filled with juice. Dream laughs softly and the other glares, “It’s not funny! I’m trying to work!”

“And I’m trying to help!” Dream wheezes as George pushes past him to get to his tray, which is covered with various fruits and cheeses. Dream turns to Sapnap, “Tell him, Sap. Tell him what a great worker I am.”

Sapnap rolls his eyes, “You sure are the help.”

Dream scoffs as George giggles softly, which in turn makes the blond flush a bit. Sapnap winks at him and he scowls. “You’re so rude. We can't all be royalty.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not all it's cracked up to be,” Sapnap says. He takes another bite of the apple, wipes some of the juice that drips down his chin with the back of his hand. “Karl spoke to me last night.”

George turns around, “He initiated conversation?”

“Yeah,” Sapnap rubs the back of his neck. “I had a bad dream.”

Dream grimaces, “The same one?”

Sapnap nods. He’s sure the bags under his eyes are an indicator. George frowns at him, “M’Sorry. That sucks.”

“It’s fine,” Sapnap hums. He aims for the trashcan a few feet from him and throws the remains of his apple. It goes straight in. “I ended up getting a good amount of sleep after we talked anyway.”

“What did you talk about?” Dream asks, leaning against the counter. He raises his eyebrows, “Did he give you a little goodnight smooch?”

“You’re an idiot,” Sapnap grumbles. “If anyone is smooching, it’s the two of you.”

“Sapnap!” George gawks as Dream goes beet red. “Shut up!”

“Did I lie?” Sapnap hums, smirking.

George grabs his tray, rolls his eyes, “Yes, you lied. I’m leaving now. I hate you both.”

“What did I do?” Dream yells out as Sapnap laughs. George just keeps walking, and the blond glares, “For the record, I hate you as well.”

Sapnap shrugs, jumping off the counter, “Just putting an idea in your heads that will benefit all of us. I mean, c’mon Dream, you know you wanna get in his pants. Just do it already.”

Dream just stares, taps his foot on the ground, “I’m giving you a courtesy five second head start to run before I beat you to a pulp.”

Sapnap raises his palms, takes a step back, “Woah, Dream-”

“ _One!_ ”

“I’m going! I’m going!”

“ _Two!_ ”

Sapnap laughs as he runs.

***

Sapnap enters the dining hall, red shirt unbuttoned slightly and crown on top of his head. The gold of his jewelry shines in yellow light, jingles as he walks. His husband is next to him, silent and unforthcoming. They’ve been summoned for dinner, together.

Karl wears a deep burgundy, one that pops on his fair skin, brings out the honey that pours in his eyes. His crown is new, gold, encrusted with red and purple. He wears it well, Sapnap thinks, wears it like it’s always been his, like they didn’t replace his old one immediately after their wedding. Necklaces line his throat, drape down his chest. They look put together, matching in an imbalanced sort of way. He thinks they look good together, like an actual couple.

His father is pleased when they arrive. He stands, clasps his hands together, “Look at you two! You look wonderful together, oh my!”

Sapnap bows his head and Karl does the same. When he straightens up, he smiles, “Thank you, father. It’s lovely to dine with you tonight.”

“Yes, yes!” The king says, gestures to the table. “Sit!”

Sapnap walks over to the table and pulls out a chair. Karl slides into it, gives him a soft thanks. He sits in the chair next to him, and grins, “So father, how was the meeting today?”

“Oh, I didn't pay much mind to it,” Bad says, sipping his wine. “I’ve had an immense headache all day.”

Sapnap frowns, “We could’ve done this another day.”

“Nonsense,” Bad waves him off. “I wanted to see the two of you. How are you liking it here so far, Karl? Is my son treating you well?”

“It’s very nice, King Bad. Your son gives me the utmost respect,” Karl says softly. “Although, I haven’t been able to explore much yet.”

“I’m glad,” His father smiles, then turns to Sapnap, “Take him to town tomorrow, will you? Show him around.”

“Tomorrow? I’m supposed to train with Dream tomorrow,” Sapnap says. He feels Karl deflated beside him.

Bad raises his eyebrows, “Cancel. You can train with him anyday. Spend some time with your husband.”

He looks at Karl, who stares at him awkwardly, sheepishly. He sighs, “Fine.”

“Splendid!” His father smiles. “Lets eat.”

The meal is awkward, to say the least. It’s obvious that Karl doesn’t know what to say, giving short, unemotional answers to every question the King asks him. He eats slowly, almost like he’s self-conscious of everything he’s doing and hyper aware of all the eyes on him. When George serves Sapnap his dessert, he gives him a wink, and he scowls in the silence at his friend.

He can tell his father isn't feeling well by the paleness in his face, in the way he picks at his food the entire meal. He tries to put on a happy face, but Sapnap knows. He knows his family.

He gives his father a hug and then grabs Karl’s hand, pulls him out of the hall and up the stairs. At first, Karl struggles against his grip, but then he relaxes, lets himself get dragged until they’re in the safety of their room, and then he pulls away, glaring, “What was that for?”

“We needed to get out of there,” Sapnap explains, sitting on the edge of the bed. “He’s really sick.”

Karl rocks on his heels, hands behind his back, “How can you be so sure?”

“I can just tell,” Sapnap says, then drops his head into his hands, “I’m worried.”

He feels the bed dip next to him. Karl’s thigh touches his own, “Are you okay?”

Sapnap looks up, into those hazy, deep eyes, “You keep asking me that.”

His husband smiles. Sapnap thinks he imagined it. “I guess I just want to know.”

Sapnap returns the smile, “I’ll be fine. I’m gonna draw a bath. You should get some sleep.”

“M’kay,” Karl says as Sapnap stands. “Goodnight, Sapnap.”

_Finally_. Sapnap grins, “Goodnight, Karl.”

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy bday sapnap :)
> 
> thanks for the love so far !! 
> 
> twitter: @jilchamp


	4. baked bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new update schedule: tues, thursday, and sunday !  
> also be sure to check the tags bc i frequently update them !!

He wakes up pressed against something warm.

His eyes flutter awake, and he’s met with the light, curly hair of his husband. His arm is draped over Karl’s waist, Karl’s hand holds his forearm as puffs of air leave his mouth, his head tilted towards Sapnap’s chest. He has the urge to run his hand through Karl’s hair, to push it from where it falls across his face. He doesn’t know how they ended up in this position, but he’s not keen on complaining.

He watches his husband sleep, takes in the calm that reigns his face, the length of his eyelashes and the light freckles that grace his nose. Sapnap knows how beautiful the other boy is, how pretty he looks glowing in the morning light. Maybe he’s just a little delirious, not fully awake yet.

He loses his self-control and brushes a strand away lightly with his finger.

The moment is ruined shortly after, when Karl’s eyes snap open and he jumps out of Sapnap’s arms and onto the floor. The boy groans and shoots him a look, “What were you doing?”

Sapnap looks down at him, eyes wide, “I… You were kinda on top of me.”

Karl blushes and he looks away, “Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Sapnap reassures. “I didn’t mind.”

A moment of silence passes between them. Karl pushes himself off the floor, runs a hand through his hair, nibbles on his full lips before speaking, “When do we leave?”

Sapnap sits up and stretches out, replying, “In an hour or so. Do you want to eat there?”

Karl shrugs, “Whatever you want. I’m going to get changed. I’ll meet you outside.”

Before Sapnap can respond, Karl has walked out of the room and to their closet, not looking back.

He lays back down.

Today is going to be a long day.

***

The short carriage ride is wordless. Karl sits across from him, nose in his book, as they bump and shift on winding roads, through tall trees. He wants to say something, anything, but his words are caught in his throat. He’s nervous, nervous for the one on one time they are about to share.

It’s not like they’ll truly be alone. Two guards will follow them at all times, but they won't say anything unless absolutely necessary. It’s up to Sapnap to carry the conversation, to ease the tension between them. He doesn’t think he’s the right man for the task.

When they arrive, Sapnap hops out first. He holds his hand out to his husband, who gently takes it, steps out and onto the grass. He’s wearing a creamy color today, perfectly open at his collarbones and cinched at his waist. Karl is staring at him, and Sapnap realizes he hasn't let go of his hand yet. He pulls away, face burning.

Karl puts the book in his bag, and Sapnap gulps. God, he feels so whipped already, from the way his hair flows neatly across his forehead, from the way his cheeks glow and his lips shine. He’s a masterpiece, one that Sapnap wasn’t supposed to appreciate this early. Not like this.

“Wh-Where would you like to go first?” Sapnap manages to say as he rips his gaze off of the other. Karl shrugs, not giving him much to work with, so he decides to take them to one of his favorite spots. He beckons and starts walking as the carriage pulls away.

They still dont talk, but it’s less hostile this time. Karl looks around, takes in his surroundings, smiles at the people he passes, and Sapnap can’t take his eyes off of him. Karl stays close to him, like he’s afraid of something, but he doesn’t mind that either. He’d protect the boy faster than the guards trailing behind them could. He’d defend him with his life, probably.

He decides that Karl makes a good prince. The townsfolk seem to like him. A lady gives him flowers, and Karl’s face lights up as he gratefully accepts them. Many congratulate them on their union, and it warms his heart, to see the people being happy for him, for them. He loves it here, always has.

They finally arrive at the bakery. The warm smell of bread fills his nose as they step inside. He knows the shop owner, and she grins when she sees him, “Prince Sapnap! It’s been so long.”

“I’m sorry, Niki,” Sapnap says ruefully as he steps toward the counter. “I’ve been a little busy.”

“So I’ve heard,” She laughs softly, her eyes wandering toward the boy that cowers behind him. “You must be Prince Karl. It’s lovely to meet you.”

Sapnap looks down at him as he steps to the side, smiles nervously, “H-Hi. It’s nice to meet you too.”

Niki gives him a reassuring beam before turning back to Sapnap, “Your regular?”

“Of course,” Sapnap nods, then turns to his husband, “See anything you’d like?”

Karl leans into him, just slightly, and whispers, “Banana bread, please.”

That makes Sapnap grin. He’s so endearing. He whispers back, “You do know she can hear you, right?”

He gets a scowl in return, one that reminds him of the true nature of their relationship. His heart drops a bit as he looks away. Every time he thinks they're closer to some mutual bond, it gets ripped away again.

Soon, they receive their food, which looks delicious and makes his stomach growl. Niki makes the best bread he’s ever had, and now he’s excited. They thank her and head out of the shop.

Sapnap clears his throat, “Want to eat somewhere with less traffic?”

He gets a nod in return. They keep walking.

***

There’s a small pond here, at the edge of town. Ducks float on the water, kids splash around and laughter fills the air. Sapnap finds them a spot that’s shaded, well concealed so they won't be bothered too much.

Karl’s long finished with his bread and is back to his book. Sapnap has his flowers in his hands, picks off the petals one by one. _He loves me not_ wins every time. He’s feeling a bit dejected.

He hums, “What’s it about?”

Karl looks up from his cross-legged position, “What?”

“Your book,” Sapnap explains, leans forward on his elbows. “What’s it about?”

“Oh,” Karl says. He runs a hand down the open page. Sapnap follows the movement, follows elegant fingertips. “It’s about a woman and a man that hate each other, but only because deep down they really desire one another. It’s quite good.”

Sapnap’s eyebrows raise. He thinks that's the most the other has ever talked to him. He gets an idea, a brilliant one, and he smirks to himself as he asks, “Would you read to me?”

“Oh. Are you sure?” Karl questions. Sapnap gives him a nod, leans further back on the tree, and Karl clears his throat, looks back down at the book, “ _There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters, and of the little dependence that can be placed on the appearance of merit or sense…_ ”

And Sapnap stops listening, zones out on anything the boy reads. Instead, he focuses on those pretty lips, on the way he licks them between paragraphs or bites them when he fumbles on a word. He likes the way Karl’s eyes seem to dance across each page, waltz smoothly, never faltering from their gaze. His focus is attractive, his voice divine. Sapnap is in big trouble.

His lack of control falters again, when a piece of hair falls in front of his husband’s eyes, the boy too indulged to care. Sapnap does, though, and he reaches forward, tucks it behind his ear tenderly. Karl looks at him, wide eyed, stops all action.

“Keep going,” Sapnap requests softly, practically whispers.

Karl makes no move to do so, “Why did you do that?”

“I…” Sapnap stutters out, not knowing what to say. “It was in your face.”

“I would’ve gotten it if I wanted to,” Karl responds.

“It was distracting me.”

Karl knits his eyebrows, “Distracting you? Were you really paying attention to begin with?”

“I...Yes!” Sapnap raises his voice, not wanting to be accused, even though he really wasn't. “I didn't want you to have to stop.”

Karl is unimpressed. He shuts the book, “Well now I am. It’s getting late. We should go back.”

Sapnap watches him stand, brush his pants off before stalking towards the guards. He facepalms. He’s such an idiot, an embarrassing idiot. No wonder Karl doesn’t like him.

He follows the guards back to the carriage. He doesn't look at Karl again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i love pride and prejudice with my entire soul ? bc i do...
> 
> hope you enjoyed ! let me know what you thought :)
> 
> twitter: @jilchamp


	5. soft voices

“You did _what_?” George asks, wide eyed. Sapnap whines into his hands. The mortified feeling from yesterday returns at full force, bubbles in his stomach and climbs at his throat. Dream sits next to him, hand on his thigh in comfort as George mocks him, “Sapnap, I mean this nicely, but you are an absolute idiot.”

Sapnap throws his head back, “Stop it! It’s not actually that bad, right?”

“You touched him! Twice!” George laughs out loud. “That’s so bad!”

Dream rolls his eyes, squeezes his leg in reassurance, “Cut him some slack, George! It’s not his fault he’s in love.”

Sapnap looks at him, flabbergasted, “I...I am not in love! I’m nowhere _near_ in love!”

His comment goes ignored, “Dream, he obviously made him uncomfortable! What kind of person does that? He probably did it weird.”

“No, he probably did it sweetly, like this,” Dream says, and then reaches in front of him, swipes some of George’s bangs from his face without a second thought. George’s cheeks go pink at the action, “See. Sweet.”

Sapnap rolls his eyes, and before George can embarrass himself, he interjects, “Can you two stop flirting for _five minutes_ so that we can focus on _my_ issues? I’m kinda in the middle of a crisis.”

Dream and George pull away from each other abruptly, and the blond clears his throat before tearing his eyes away from the other, “Look, Sap, it’s okay to admit you have feelings for him. You are married, after all. It’s not like it’s a bad thing…”

“But it _is_ a bad thing!” Sapnap cries out. “Even if I did like him, it’s not like he feels the same. Not only does he hate me, but _now_ he thinks I’m creepy.”

“True.”

“George!”

Dream holds his hand up, “George, stop being bitch. Sapnap, like I said before, you just have to talk to him. Maybe you could apologize? That always helps.”

“And control your hands,” George smirks. Sapnap reaches over and smacks him on the arm. He scoffs, “See what I mean? You need to reel those paws in!”

“I hate you so much,” Sapnap huffs as he stands, ready to go find Karl.

He hates his friends.

***

He finds Karl in the library.

It’s grandeur, lined with dark shelves and old books. There’s a grandfather clock in the corner that chimes every hour, a chandelier overhead that washes the room in a soft orange. He used to spend a lot more time here as a child, when reading was his avenue into adventure, but now he’s older, able to leave the castle walls and walk his own path.

His husband sits toward the back, curled into a soft linen chair, back against a huge window. His knees are tucked underneath him, and he chews on his lip as he flips the page of his open book.

Sapnap approaches him carefully, slowly, as to not break his concentration or scare him away. He walks over to the boy and sits in the chair next to him, and then he clears his throat, “Karl?”

The other practically jumps out of the seat, drops his book flat on the ground. He holds his chest, “What the hell? Why would you do that?”

Sapnap reaches forward and swipes the book off the ground, flattens out the now crinkled page with his palm before handing it back. They lock eyes as Karl takes it. Their fingers brush.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, I promise,” Sapnap says. Karl looks unimpressed. “I...I came to apologize.”

“For what?” Karl asks, confused.

Sapnap licks his lips. Their eye contact remains, and it makes him feel hot all over. “I...For yesterday. For touching you when you clearly didn't want me to. I’m sorry.”

Karl’s eyes widen slightly, and Sapnap can see the confusion and mahogany that swirls in them, the coal that sets him on fire. “Oh. It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” Sapnap questions, scratching the back of his head, “You seemed really uncomfortable.”

“It’s just cause…” Karl starts to say, then shakes his head, stops himself. He looks down at the book, then up again, “It’s nothing. Can I read to you again?”

Sapnap feels himself blush, “Are you… really? You want to?”

“If you want,” Karl’s cheeks are pink. Sapnap thinks he looks beautiful.

He nods, “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

So, as his husband opens the book and picks up where he left off, voice strong and serene, Sapnap relaxes into the chair and closes his eyes. He wonders what that voice would sound like whispering in his ear in the dead of night, or laughing at one of his dumb jokes. He has butterflies just thinking about it.

He smiles.

***

He’s rolling up his shirt sleeves, getting ready for bed, when a knock on the door echoes through the room. Karl looks up from where he had been pushing back the covers, and Sapnap waves him off and starts to walk towards it.

It’s strange, to be bothered this late. Usually, the castle is still at this hour, most of the hands and knights are fast asleep. He swings open the door, and George stands there, oil lamp in his left hand and a worried expression on his face. Sapnap feels his stomach coil. George hardly ever looks nervous.

“What’s up?” Sapnap tries to keep his voice steady, but panic seeps through, laces his words.

George gulps, visibly, “Your father requests your presence.”

He feels Karl behind him, staring at him, but he has no time to revel. Instead, he grabs his robe off the rack by the door and slips it on, exits the room in haste without another word. Obviously, something is wrong. Something is very wrong.

His father’s chambers are on the opposite side of the castle, and George follows beside him with every stride he takes, as if he’s ready to catch Sapnap if he falls. He feels like his legs are giving out, but he keeps going, needs to get to him as fast as possible. He has no time to waste.

He pushes his father’s door open and sees a few of his helpers gathered around his bed. They all part to let him through.

At first glance, he looks very pale, noticeably thinner. Sweat graces his forehead, his eyes are red and puffy, and Sapnap’s heart sinks. He kneels down beside him on the floor, grabs his hand, “Father.”

“S-Sapnap,” The king tries to smile, but he’s obviously very weak. Sapnap touches his forehead. Hot. His fear must be written all over his face, because then his father says, “It’s okay, son. I think I’m just coming down with something. A flu, maybe.”

“This isn't good, father,” Sapnap sighs. “How long have you been feeling like this?”

“Oh, a few days. I’m sure it will go away soon enough,” Bad murmurs, closes his eyes. “The reason I called you here is simple. I need you to take over for me while I recover.”

And that hits Sapnap full force, completely off guard. He lets go of his father’s hand, “Wh-What? I’m not....I can’t-”

“You have to,” The king says, then starts coughing harshly. George hands him a glass of water and he takes it thankfully, drinks a little and hands it back. “You’ve been preparing for this for a while. I have faith in you.”

“But I can’t rule an entire kingdom alone!”

His father grabs his hand, sincere look in his eyes, “You’re not alone, Sapnap. You have your friends, you have the council, but most importantly, you have your husband. He’ll help you through these times, he’ll have your back at every hour. The two of you can do this.”

Sapnap grimaces. Little does his father know, his husband hates him, hardly says a word to him, never initiates conversation. Karl’s nice to him rarely, when they’re alone, but he changes on a dime. Sapnap never knows what he’s gonna get. He doesn’t know who he married.

But he can’t show all those worries, all those arguments and fears, so he smiles down at his father, takes a deep breath, “You’re right. I can do this. We can do this.”

_He can do this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed ! thank you for all your lovely comments, they mean a lot to me ! :)


	6. long exchanges

Sapnap doesn’t go to sleep, his mind racing with outlandish thoughts and incessant doubts. Instead he sits on the balcony, watching the stars gleam in the sky, enjoying the sound of crickets chirping in the fields.

It’s pretty here at night. The gardens are lit by torches and the fountain splashes over quartz. The scenery is something out of a movie, something painted by a master of color and blending, so profound that it makes you stop and think, makes you want to stay in the moment forever. He could sit here forever.

He tries to be quiet. Karl is sleeping soundly behind him, looks like an angel, but it doesn’t really work. At some point throughout the night, Sapnap feels a presence beside him, sinks down next to him. “You’ve been out here for a while.”

Sapnap turns his head, looks to the captivating boy beside him, who seems to gather every ounce of light around them and absorb it. He is mesmerizing, the luster that collects on the high of cheeks, on the slope of his nose, that combs through his wild hair and kisses his lashes. His eyes are still hazy, unfocused, but the ice that usually gathers in his irises has melted.

Sapnap exhales, “I have.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks, leans a little closer, as if he’s opening himself up for whatever Sapnap answers with.

“He’s ill,” Sapnap explains. He grabs the ends of his robe and pulls it into his chest as a gust of wind passes over them. “We...I have to take over for a little while.”

Karl’s eyes widened. Suddenly, he’s awake. “Oh. Oh wow.”

“Yeah,” Sapnap says, still hugging himself. “Have you ever been so afraid that you just feel numb? Like at first, you feel all these things, have all these thoughts running through your head, but after a while it just becomes dull?”

Karl nods thoughtfully, “All the time.”

“I don’t know how to rule an entire kingdom,” Sapnap says, laughs sadly. He looks back out into the night, “I’m not even the next in line. I wasn’t supposed to have any of this.”

“What do you mean?” Karl asks, confused. “You are of royal blood?”

Sapnap looks back to him with a calm smile, “I am. I just...I had an older brother, and when my father started to lay on the responsibility, he denounced the kingship and ran.”

Karl’s eyes go dark, sad. Sapnap decides he doesn’t like them like that. “Where is he now?”

Sapnap shrugs, “I don't know. He disappeared into thin air. My father thinks he’s dead.”

“And do you?” Karl questions. Sapnap closes his eyes, feels himself pale, and then a hand is placed on top of his own. He can feel Karl’s warmth, the smoothness of his palm. He itches to flip his hand over, to intertwine their fingers. “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have asked.”

He opens his eyes, is met with remorse and sympathy, but he doesn’t focus on that. He grounds himself on the feeling of Karl’s hand, flips his own over and squeezes, “It’s okay...I’m fine.”

Karl looks down at their connected hands but doesn’t say anything. Sapnap can see a fine tint to his cheeks. Karl clears his throat after a few moments, “A-Are you going to go to sleep?”

“I don’t know,” Sapnap sighs, runs his thumb along the back of Karl’s hand absentmindedly, “Just trying to enjoy my last night of freedom for a while.”

“Sapnap,” Karl whispers out. It rings in his ears, makes his brain fuzzy. That’s the first time Karl has ever called him by his name. “You’ll be tired tomorrow. You need your rest.”

“No, I’m-”

But Karl grabs his hand tighter, starts to stand, pulls Sapnap up with him. He lets himself be dragged to his feet willingly as Karl says, gently, “Come to bed.”

Karl lets go of his hand.

Sapnap wishes he hadn't.

***

The next day is rough.

George wakes him up earlier than he’s used to, rushes him down to the dining hall to eat a quick breakfast. Halfway through, Karl joins him, slight tug at his lips, book in hand. He doesn’t say anything to Sapnap, but his presence alone calms him, makes him feel less nervous for the rest of his day.

When it’s time for his first meeting, the one where he is supposed to explain to a room full of people why he stands in his father’s place, Karl reaches across the table, gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. A silent _good luck_ , one that makes him feel a bit giddy, one that will distract him whenever he looks down to his right.

The meeting is long, bland, and entirely uninteresting. It’s a meeting of rules, of guidelines for him, since he’s never technically run one by himself. The council seems to be a bit helpful but overall bitter at the premise that a young adult will be leading them, which Sapnap expected. Jealousy is a disease, one that plagues men silently, sneaks up in cold nights and takes over every cell until nothing is left but green sight and corrupt intent. His father taught him that lesson long ago. It’s one he won't easily forget.

His second meeting is more about current issues, about the tax issue and the growing competition with the East. Sapnap sits back and lets the council debate over pricing for a little before he interjects, tells them that it’s a topic for another day. He is very overwhelmed by it all, so overwhelmed that he walks out early, pushes past George in the doorway to get outside, to feel the fresh air against his skin for the first time in hours. He doesn’t know how his father does this everyday, and he does not envy him.

He spots the knights training, sees Dream swinging his axe, arms bulging, concentration written all over his face. He decides not to interrupt him and instead heads to the lake, where a silhouette lays in the grass. Tranquility washes over him, finally.

He plops down in the dirt, a little out of breath, rolls his sleeves up past his elbows. Eyes meet his, “I thought your meeting wasn’t over until two?”

Karl sits up on his elbows, tilts his head so his bangs move out of his face. Sapnap shrugs, “I had to get out of there. It was all… a lot.”

Karl looks at him for a moment before laying down. He pats the ground next to him and Sapnap scoots a little closer, lays down next to him, looks up at fluffy clouds. “This is my favorite spot so far, you know.”

Sapnap looks at him, admires his side profile, the way he looks like a painting, “Really? More than the library?”

“Mhm,” He hums. He points to the sky, “It’s a turtle.”

Sapnap squints, follows his finger. He laughs, “Definitely not. That looks much more like a dog.”

Karl scoffs, “You have to be joking. Can’t you see the shell? The flippers sticking out?”

“It’s a dog, Karl,” Sapnap grins, tearing his eyes away in favor of looking at his husband, who looks focused and confident. He smirks, “I think you’re just blind.”

Karl sits up again, mouth agape, “No! _You’re_ the blind one!”

“No, you are.”

Karl frowns, “I hope you can live with yourself, knowing how wrong you are.”

And Sapnap laughs again. Karl is funny, when he’s actually talking. He sits up a bit, shakes his hair out. Their knees touch in the high grass, and Sapnap admires how Karl leans on his arm, the way his cheek is smashed against his shoulder in a cute sort of way. He smiles lightly, “You’re being nice to me today.”

Karl bites his lips, shakes his head, “Just for today, I suppose. Don’t get used to it.”

“You were last night too, though,” Sapnap prods, raises his eyebrows playfully, just to watch Karl blush, “I’m starting to think that-”

“ _Sapnap!_ ” He hears in the distance, makes them both jump. He knows that’s George calling for him. He rolls his eyes, prepares to pull himself back to his feet.

He looks at his husband one more time, “That’s my cue.”

“Yeah,” Karl says, exhaling a bit. “I...I hope your next meeting goes better than the first.”

“I hope so too,” Sapnap sighs. One moment, he is present, and the next he has forgotten himself, forgotten everything but the bewitching sight in front of him. He reaches forward, ignores everything he’s been told the past few days, loses himself as he pushes a piece of Karl’s hair out of his face, gently tucks it behind his ear. This time, however, Karl makes no attempt to stop the action, no attempt to pull away. He stays perfectly still, looks Sapnap deep in his eyes, closes them a bit when Sapnap makes contact. He looks pretty. So pretty.

Sapnap pulls his hand back, clears his throat. Red is brushed equal on both their cheeks. “Thank you for distracting me.”

Karl gives him a real smile, full and genuine, and Sapnap knows he’s doomed.

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the love ! cant believe this is already at 3k !!!
> 
> big developments are gonna start soon :o


	7. your smile

The next day consists of more meetings, of more useless conversation about fraudulent threats and unnecessary pricing. Sapnap leans back in the throne, zones out of the raised voices that bounce off thick walls. He swears he dozes off a bit in the middle, but no one seems to mind, all consumed by debate.

He finally escapes around lunch time, and he immediately rushes to the kitchens, where Dream leans against one of the counters, shoulder pressed against his shorter friend, who seems to be setting up a tray. He smiles down at the brunet, and Sapnap stays in the doorway, considerate enough not to interrupt their moment.

“Is he getting any better?” Dream asks him softly. Sapnap holds his breath.

George looks up at the blond, “A bit. He’s gotten some of his coloring back. His cough is still pretty heavy though.”

“You look tired,” Dream hums, reaches up to cup George’s face. George leans into it slightly, and Sapnap’s eyes widen. _That’s new._ “Have you been sleeping?”

George shakes his head, “I’ve had too much work to do. From helping take care of the King, to keeping up with Sapnap...I’m not used to all of this.”

Dream raises his other hand, turns George so they’re face to face. George grips the blond’s forearms, sighs softly as Dream says, “Can I help with anything? You look exhausted, George. I don’t like how much stress you're under.”

Sapnap continues to listen as George pulls back, “It’ll be fine, Dream. It’s my job.”

“I know, but-”

“No buts,” George smiles gently. He leans up on his tiptoes, kisses the blond’s cheek, Dream blushing profusely. “Thank you for your concern. I have to get this to the King. I’ll see you tonight.”

Sapnap backs himself against the wall to avoid being seen as George walks out the door, tray in hand, solemn look on his face. The rings around his eyes are darker, his face a little paler than normal. Sapnap feels guilty, guilty for the load he has put on his friend, for the fact that he has had no time to prepare.

He steps into the kitchen, Dream immediately looking up at him. His cheeks are still rosy, his eyes a little hazy. Sapnap shakes his guilt off with a smirk, “I knew you were getting smooches.”

“Shove off, stalker,” Dream mumbles, rolling his eyes, “Don't act like you weren’t flirting with your prince by the lake yesterday. I saw with my own eyes.”

Sapnap shrugs, lifts himself to sit on the counter, “So what if I was? _I’m married to him_ , remember? What’s your excuse?”

Dream ignores his comment and opens the fridge, pulls out a few grapes. He plops one in his mouth, holds out his hand to Sapnap, who graciously accepts a few. “How’s being king going?”

“Awfully,” Sapnap leans his back against the wall. “I’m not built for this job, Dream. I can't focus on anything anyone says to me, I hardly know anything about politics… I mean, yeah, I’ve been going to meetings with my father for a few years now, but I’m totally unprepared. I want to be a knight, like you. I wanna fight and be in the sun all day. I’m not made for this.”

Dream places a hand on his shoulder, “I know, Sap. You’re not doing a bad job. It’s gonna take you time to get used to your responsibilities, Sap. It’s okay.”

Sapnap sighs, lets his head drop. He feels Dream ruffle his hair a bit as he says, “You’re not alone. You never will be alone. You’ve got me, you’ve got George, and you _sort of_ have Karl, I guess. You can do this.”

Sapnap looks up with a laugh, “Sort of. Thanks, Dream.”

“What? It’s true! He kind of likes you know, from the looks of it,” Dream states, plopping another grape in his mouth. “He stares at you a lot.”

Sapnap feels like he has whiplash, “Wh-What?”

Dream smirks, “I gotta get back to work. I’ll talk to you later-”

“No! Come back!” Sapnap hops off the counter as Dream walks away. His friend starts running, and he chases after him, “ _Dream! Come back!_ ”

He feels much better now.

***

_He’s cold, cold and alone. He’s stuck to the ground, the moon casts shadows on the damp grass beneath his feet. He doesn’t want to be here. He wants to run, wants to leave this place and never return._

_This time is different. Instead of one figure emerging from tall trees, there is a second one, shrouded in silver light and red undertones. His heart drops, his eyes widen. It cannot be._

_“Father!” He shouts. “Father, please!”_

_Punz remains facing forward, but Bad turns his head, looks at him. His eyes are glassy, glazed with white fire, no expression on his face. He seems so small from the distance between them, and Sapnap feels so helpless. He can’t be here, not with Punz. He shouldn’t be here._

_He screams again, “Father!”_

_Bad opens his mouth, “Sapnap.”_

_“Sapnap!”_

“Sapnap!”

Sapnap jolts awake and is met with concerned eyes, hands pressing his shoulders down on the bed. Karl is above him, yelling his name, shaking him. Every emotion hits Sapnap all at once, and tears start pooling in his eyes. He collapses against Karl’s chest, lets it all out.

Karl wraps an arm around his waist, another slides to the back of his head, threads fingers between his hair as he sobs. Sapnap clutches his shirt, presses his face into Karl. His husband rocks him softly, whispers, “It’s okay. It was just a dream. The stars are out, Sapnap. It’s alright.”

He looks up, “He was dead. In my dream, he was dead.”

Karl cups his face slowly, wipes tears away with his thumb. The action is gentle, makes Sapnap feel warm all over, “It was just a dream. He’s alive and he’s getting better everyday. You know that.”

“I…” Sapnap sniffles a bit, lays his head back on his husband's chest. He can feel his heart beating, can feel the heat radiating off his body. And to think Sapnap thought he was so cold, the first time they met. _How wrong he was_. “It was so scary.”

“I’m sure it was,” Karl massages his scalp, absentmindedly tugs on his curls as he rubs his back. “Do you want to go back to sleep?”

Sapnap shakes his head, “I don’t think I’ll be able to, honestly. I’m too worked up.”

“That’s okay,” Karl hums. It’s silent for a moment, and Sapnap revels in the sound of Karl’s breathing, the feeling of his hands, the proximity in which they lay. He thinks he could stay here forever, if Karl let him. He wants to stay here forever.

“What did you do today?” Sapnap mumbles, drawing circles on Karl’s shoulder with his fingertip.

Karl exhales, “I finished my book, actually.”

“Really?” Sapnap sits up, leans on his elbow. “What happened?”

Karl licks his lips softly. Sapnap tries not to follow the action, “They revealed their feelings for one another and got married. It was really nice.”

Sapnap hums, “Sounds nice. Sounds like a dream.”

“Yeah,” Karl says, then smiles down at Sapnap, and Sapnap is truly gone, his nightmare completely forgotten. He glows, sterling reflects upon his iridescent skin, makes the white of his teeth pop, enhances his freckles and dimples. Sapnap stares, unable to take his eyes off of the boy next to him. He’s so entranced that he doesn’t feel Karl’s hands leave his body, doesn’t feel the curious eyes on him until Karl is asking, “Why are you staring at me?”

Sapnap goes red, bites his lip, “You have a pretty smile.”

It’s Karl’s turn to blush, a lovely shade of pink blooms on the apple of his cheeks, his smile grows wider as he giggles, “Th-Thank you.”

“I used to think you didn’t know how to smile,” Sapnap says. He reaches up, caresses the side of his husband’s face, brushes a few stray hairs back, “You should more.”

“Only if you make me.”

Sapnap laughs again, lays back down on Karl’s chest. He slips his hands under Karl’s torso, pulls him closer, leans in to whisper in his ear, “Come to my meeting with me tomorrow.”

Karl’s eyes widen, “Are...Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Sapnap says, compresses the urge to press a kiss in the junction of his neck and shoulder. “I want you to be there. I want your help.”

“Okay,” Karl says back.

“Okay,” Sapnap hums, snuggles himself closer to Karl, further into his pillow. “Go back to sleep.”

Karl turns his head, “Are you?”

“No,” Sapnap smiles, watches him carefully. “I’ll hold you. Just sleep. I can tell you’re tired.”

And as Karl does as he’s told, drifting peacefully, Sapnap can't help but beam. He wants to be closer, wants to be near Karl always, wants to feel every inch of him. Karl looks like an angel, looks like heaven reincarnated, looks like divine spirituality and seraphic intent, looks like everything Sapnap has ever desired.

He lays there. He falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you are aware, there will be nsfw themes in this later on :)
> 
> so glad youre all enjoying this so far !! i really loved reading all of your punz theories !!


	8. harsh words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 5k !! enjoy !

True to his word, Karl joins him the next morning.

They eat breakfast together, Sapnap scoots his chair closer to Karl’s as he looks over the boy's shoulder, reads the leather bound book that sits on the table. He has the urge to wrap his arm around the other’s waist, to pull him near, but he decides not to ruin the peace that washes over them. Karl hums a small tune as he takes small spoonfuls of oatmeal, and Sapnap watches him fondly. He didn’t think it was possible, to fall in love with the way someone chews, but here he is, fawning over it.

They head to the hall shortly after, side by side. Karl looks nervous, presses himself into Sapnap’s path, but Sapnap doesn’t mind. The back of their hands brush with every step. He’s so close to starting a fire. Just a few more strokes, a few more to ignite.

Karl stops at the door, a bit pale. He nibbles on his lip, and Sapnap turns around, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Karl nods, but his voice betrays him, shaky and cracked. “I’ve just… never been in a meeting like this before. I don’t really know what to expect.”

Sapnap steps toward him, “It’ll be alright. I hardly do anything anyways.”

Karl looks down at the floor, “I just don't want to mess this up for you.”

And Sapnap frowns. _If he only knew, if he only knew how important he was. How important he is._ He reaches forward, intertwines their hands, “We’re in this together.”

Karl meets his eyes and gives him a grateful smile, and then the doors are being opened and Sapnap is pulling his husband inside. The council instantly looks up from their papers, standing in fast pace, bowing with forced intensity. Sapnap sits on the throne, Karl in the slightly smaller one next to him, and then he clears his throat, “Good morning, everyone. Today, the Prince Consort joins us. We can begin.”

And then chaos breaks out. Half the room is concerned with the growing problems in the East, problems concerning the low amount of money they receive from trading, from the fact that they have expressed wanting to claim more land. The remaining men are indifferent, claim there are no problems, that it’s folly to believe otherwise. Sapnap just sits through it, lets them talk their nonsense. His hand remains in Karls, and he smoothes out the back of it with his thumb, feels the soft skin on his fingertips as rage rises in the halls.

They take a break an hour later, and George brings them something to drink, a small snack to eat. He thanks his friend, tells him to take the rest of the day off to get some rest. At first, the boy argues, but deep down, Sapnap knows he’s grateful for it.

And then they start up again. This time is reserved for the noblemen that want to make appeals, that want to speak their mind. They get through the first two with no problems, mostly because Sapnap rejects their proposals for useless war, and then the third hobbles in, nice suit on, glasses perched on his nose.

“Hello, Prince Sapnap,” he speaks. He doesn’t offer his name, not that Sapnap minds. He hopes he’ll never have to see these people again, after this. “I’d like to make a proposal for my silk business.”

“You may continue,” Sapnap raises his eyebrows.

“You see,” he clears his throat. “I’d like to raise the taxing on them by fifteen percent. These are some of the finest silks in the South, and the townspeople already enjoy them so very much. I think there could be huge profit in the West and North if we start to distribute there as well.”

Sapnap wants to roll his eyes so badly. Why does every man need to be greedy? Silk is already far too expensive for his liking, and there’s no way he’s accepting this offer. _Not a chance in hell._

But before he can speak, Karl is leaning forward in his chair, “Have you ever been to town, sir?”

“Who? Me?” The nobleman speaks, seemingly stunned. Sapnap is too, if he’s being honest. He answers with a laugh, “Of course I have. Many times! The people-”

“The people don't ever wear silk, sir. I’ve been there one time, and I know that. Are you sure you’ve been to the right place?” Karl asks. The room is silent. All eyes are on his husband.

The man scoffs, “This is outrageous!”

“No, it’s genuine,” Karl rebuttals. “I don’t know who you plan on selling your overpriced fabric to, but the townsfolk will not be able to purchase it. So tell us, nobleman, who really makes a profit from swindling an extra few from the already poor?”

“I don’t think you belong here, Prince of the North,” The man seethes, fists curled, anger furrowed in his brow. This puts Sapnap on high alert. “You look more like a whore than royalty. Just because you’re sleeping with the highest member of our kingdom doesn’t give you any right to speak-”

“That’s enough!” Sapnap raises his voice, cuts the man off. He looks to Karl, who sinks back into his chair, dejected and numb. He’s pissed off, ”You will not speak to my husband like that again. Keep your tongue between your filthy teeth. He is a member of this kingdom, rightfully, and he deserves your respect. You will not be allowed here again if you ever utter such words.”

The man instantly backs down, eyes wide. He bows his head, “I’m sorry, Prince Sapnap. I meant no disrespect.”

“Of course you didn't,” Sapnap fumes. “Meetings are over. You’re all dismissed.”

The council quickly collects their paperwork and scurries out of the room, leaving Sapnap and Karl alone. He sinks to his knees in front of Karl’s throne, cups his husband's face softly, “Karl…”

Karl pulls away, rubs his eyes, “M’Fine.”

“I’m sorry,” Sapnap pats up and down his knees softly, looks up at the other with a worried expression. “He had no right.”

Karl looks at him with red-rimmed eyes, “It’s okay. You defended me.”

“Of course I did,” Sapnap says gently. “I wish I could’ve done more.”

Karl shakes his head, “No, you did enough. Any more and they would’ve thought you were biased.”

“I am biased,” Sapnap laughs, slowly reaching forward to cup his face again. This time, Karl lets it happen, leans into the touch. Sapnap is breathless, “You’re so beautiful to me.”

Karl flushes, “Stop. You’re only saying that to cheer me up because I’m sad now.”

“Maybe,” Sapnap hums, runs his thumb along the soft skin under his eye. “Maybe it’s true, though. Either way, I don't want you to be sad.”

“I just want to be respected.”

“You are,” Sapnap says, seriously. “You will be. I’ll make sure of it.”

Karl leans forward and presses his forehead to Sapnap’s, eyes closed. Their noses touch. From here, he sees every pore, every blemish, every imperfection on a perfect face. Sapnap has transcended.

“Thank you,” Karl whispers, breath fanning Sapnap’s face.

He smiles, “Always.”

***

He decides to visit George that evening, when things have calmed down.

He heads to his chambers, torch in hand as he weaves through halls. George lives downstairs with the other servants, except his room is one of the bigger one. Sapnap insisted he get the best room when he first arrived, and it worked.

He pushes the door open softly. George looks to be asleep, but there are arms draped over his torso, holding him tightly. A tuft of blond hair rests on the pillow, peaks out from behind George’s head. His eyebrows raise. They’ve really been making some developments behind the scenes. Sapnap feels behind.

“Don’t make too much noise,” A voice whispers. Sapnap is met with brown eyes and a soft smile, “He fell asleep a little bit ago.”

“I thought you were the one that was supposed to be sleeping?” Sapnap asks, easing himself to the floor next to the bed.

George hums. His hands rest over Dream’s, “I was. He came to check on me and woke me up. Then he wanted to take a nap.”

“I see,” Sapnap smiles softly, “You look happy.”

“I am,” George exhales sleepily, bites his bottom lip. “Thank you for giving me the day off. I appreciate it. How was yours?”

“Alright,” Sapnap shrugs. “Someone was rude to Karl today. That sucked.”

George frowns, “Dream told me. Apparently the whole castle is talking about it. Is he okay?”

“I think so. I mean, I tried comforting him and stuff, but I’m not sure it worked. He’s good at controlling his emotions,” Sapnap explains, leaning back on his hands. “I care about him a lot, you know? He means a lot to me now.”

“And he doesn’t hate you anymore, which is a plus,” George grins. “You know you can say you love him, right? That’s allowed.”

“That’s also scary,” Sapnap mumbles.

“Just say it, Sapnap. You’ll feel much better afterwards,” Another voice joins the conversation. Dream lifts his head, eyes barely open, hair a disaster. He kisses the side of George’s neck, hums softly, “You guys are loud.”

George scoffs, “Not true. We tried to be quiet. You’re just a light sleeper.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart,” Dream murmurs, obviously not in the mood to argue. “Anyways, like I said yesterday, he’s always watching you when you’re not looking, Sap. He probably feels exactly like you. He’s probably just as scared.”

“Maybe,” Sapnap says, then pushes himself to his feet. The conversation was suddenly overwhelming him. “Go back to sleep, lovebirds.”

George rolls his eyes, but he ignores it in favor of leaning forward. He kisses both of his friends on the top of the head before striding out the door, closing it softly behind him.

Maybe he’ll say something, someday.

_Maybe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont know if ill be able to post on sunday bc ill be out of town but im gonna try my best !!
> 
> (also thank you for all your comments, i try to respond to all of them and i havent been able to but i will i promise !!!)

**Author's Note:**

> i deleted my other royalty au in favor of writing this lol
> 
> i hope you enjoyed ! chapters will come out twice a week (hopefully)
> 
> twitter: @jilchamp


End file.
